firefandomcom-20200223-history
Wagontown Fire Company
Department Profile The Wagontown Fire Company was established May 19, 1947. The original fire house was one room building built in 1948. The firehouse was located on Wagontown Road south of Kings Highway to the rear of the current station. The original officers of the Wagontown Volunteer Fire Company included: President Earl Smith; Vice President Fred Wallace; 2nd Vice President Charles Robinson; Recording Secretary Alexander Ward; Finance Secretary Charles Rodgers; Treasurer Fred Oberholser; Chaplain Rev. Richard Bunting; Trustees Chlyde Criswell, Harry Jacobs, and George Dunlap Sr.; Fire Chief Ben Shrack. Then in 1956 the members constructed Wagontown's second firehouse which is pictured below along Rt. 340 or West Kings Highway which has served us up until 2007 when the new firehouse was completed. In 2007 our current facility was complete on the property directly to the east. This modern facility was dedicated on September 22, 2007 on which we also celebrated our 60th Anniversary. In 2019, a pole building was built to the rear of the current firehouse to move the trailers indoors. Today the Wagontown Fire Company provides the following services out of the new state of the art fire station. We provide fire suppression services, Vehicle and Technical Rescue, Water Rescue, Wildland Firefighting and now with our partnership with the Westwood Fire Company EMS we provide a BLS Ambulance that covers the two townships. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 35 - 412 W. Kings Highway, Wagontown :Engine 35 - 1999 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/750/80) (SN#10313) (Ex Yardley-Makefield Fire Company) :Rescue 35 - 2003 American LaFrance (2000/750) (Ex-Malvern Fire Company (Pennsylvania)) :Squad 35 - 1994 GMC LT2500 Suburban 4x4 :Tac 35 - 2015 Ford F-350 10-8 EVS/Knapheide (250/250) :Tanker 35 - 2019 Freightliner / Summit (3000/1000/10) :ATV 35 - 2015 Polaris Ranger 4x4 :Boat 35-1 - 2013 Achillies Inflatable Rescue Boat :Boat 35-2 - 12' Quicksilver Inflatable Rescue Boat :Brush 35-1 - 1986 GMC 1 Ton (125/125) (On loan from DCNR) :Command 35-1 - 2018 Ford Explorer AWD :Command 35-2 - 2004 Ford Expedition :Traffic 35 - 2017 Ford F350 4X4 Utility :Ambulance 144 - 2015 Chevrolet / Braun (Staffed by Westwood Fire Company) Retired Apparatus :1994 GMC 3500 4x4 (ex/ Utility 35, West Brandywine Township, and Military ARFF) (Sold to Brandywine Creek Forest Fire Crew) :1989 Ford / American Eagle rescue (ex/Rescue 35) (sold to Florida Fire/Medical Training Institute) :1983 Ford / FMC pumper (1250/?) (ex/ Engine 35) (Sold to Panama City) :1982 American General 2 1/2 Ton (ex/ Brush 34-2, and Military) (Returned to DCNR) :1974 Dodge utility (ex/ Utility 35) :1967 Dodge brush truck (Replaced by Tac 35 in 2015) (Privately Owned) :1965 Hahn pumper (Ex/ 35-3, and McKinley Fire Company No. 1 (Pennsylvania)) (Sold to Green Pond Fire & Rescue (Alabama)) :1963 International Harvester (Body/pump from wrecked East Whiteland FD engine) (Sold to Snake Creek Volunteer Fire Company) :1962 American LaFrance :Willys / FD-built brush truck External Links :Wagontown Fire Company Category:Chester County, Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Summit apparatus